stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Nycz
| occupation = | title = Counselor | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = Zoe Ryan Nycz | mother = Trisha Nycz | father = Mikale Nycz | siblings = }} Counselor Christine Nycz was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. She served aboard the as the ship's counselor. ( ) History Christine was born in 2349 in Warsaw, Poland to Mikale and Trisha Nycz. Starfleet career Christine entered Starfleet Academy in 2366. After graduation she was assigned to the . Right before of the start of the Dominion War, she was transferred to the . She was present when the Bonshune was sent to retrieve the that had been stolen by the Romulans. She was also present when the returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Aboard the Alexandria Christine was chosen by Captain Jermaine Allensworth to be the ship's counselor in 2380. She came up with a tactical plan, using the captain's yacht to rescue the away team on Sineron II after the Breen put up a scattering field to deflect the Alexandria s transporters. |02|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} The counselor not only dealt with the dreams of the crewmembers but as well as the one she had about losing her friend when the USS Bonchune was attacked by the Romulan controlled USS Prometheus. |Incubus|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Mirror War Christine took the helm of the Alexandria when Terran Empire forces attacked the ship in orbit of Betazed. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} As well as most of the crew, Christine was part of the ground assault force against the Terran Empire on . |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Shortly after the new year, Nycz was taken by Terran forces and her mirror counterpart took her place. She was held captive for over a month on Ceti Alpha V in the mirror universe. During that time she was beaten and raped. After a little over a month of captivity, she was rescued by Captain Allensworth, Lieutenant Perim and Lieutenant McKenzie. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Christine later found out she was pregnant as a result of multiple rapes. After a prenatal scan, it was revealed that the father of the child was the mirror counterpart of Commander Alexander Merriell. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Christine took the helm of the Alexandria once again during the battle of Chin'toka in the mirror universe during the Federation's retreat. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Regardless of her pregnancy, Christine volunteered for a mission to take the place of her counterpart to gather information on the Empire's plans for the war. However, the mirror Allensworth was onto his counterpart's plan and immediately put Nycz into the agony booth for interrogation purposes. She was rescued by Lieutenant Dowler who had also transported over and took the place of her own counterpart. |Through Their Eyes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the War Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Christine was sent back to a brutal period in time. She was sent to Pearl Harbor in 1941. She ran from the Japanese fighter planes and hid in a building with her infant daughter Zoe. The building was bombed shortly after she entered. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life During her academy days, she developed an intimate friendship withDustin Zofchak, but separated when they graduated and were assigned to different starships. She was happy to hear that she would be serving with her old friend once they were assigned to the Alexandria. |Alexandria|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} During Dustin and Hoshi's wedding, she was a bridesmaid and escorted down the aisle by Commander Merriell. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After finding out she was pregnant, Christine became conflicted on her true feelings for Commander Merriell. She wasn't sure if they were based on her pregnancy or if they were real. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Christine gave birth to Zoe Ryan while the Alexandria in a battle with the Terran Empire. |Ghosts of Tomorrow|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alternate timelines Along with the rest of the senior staff of the Alexandria, except for Captain Allensworth, Christine was killed by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Christine was killed during the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders